Fall Festival
by Snow32Lily
Summary: Having run away five years ago, Hiccup is surprised to find her father, Gobber, and the teens from Dragon Training all on her new home attending a festival she would perform in. No matter their reactions to seeing her though, the show must go on. Warnings: Toothcup. Female!Hiccup. Hybrid!Hiccup. Hybrid!Toothless. Basically a glorified Song Fic. Celtic Songs/Music.
1. Chapter 1

**What you're about to read is a two shot. There will be two chapters for two songs. The background/setup was inspired by a number of stories, but I have to say it was mainly Dragon's Creed by Zodiac-Kueen that influenced it. The Toothcup aspect especially. The song part, however, is of my own mind plus some incorporation of Celtic Woman's live performances.**

**The song for this chapter is called T****è****ir Abhaile ****'****Ri****ù ****(Oh Go Home)**

**And yes, I did use names from my Pocahontas AU I'm still working on. I got lazy with that, okay. Coming up with names is hard.**

* * *

_**The Fall Festival**_

It'd been five years since she'd last seen them. Back stage Hiccup peaked out to the crowd and spotted the Berkians. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, Aric, Gobber, and Stoick. All of them were sitting at a table waiting for the show to start just like everyone else.

Hiccup wasn't sure how they'd react to seeing her. She'd done a pretty good job at avoiding them so far since they'd ship wrecked on the island yesterday, but now they were attending the festival and with her role in the show there was no way she could hide.

Since arriving on the island with Toothless four years ago, she had made a new life for herself. No one even called her Hiccup, not even Toothless anymore; they didn't even know that was her real name. She had decided to completely detach herself from her old life, and since then she was happy. She didn't want to be reminded of the old life she had on Berk. There were just too many memories; mostly bad, but some good. Maybe that's why she sometimes felt guilty for just leaving the way she did. Just running away without telling anyone. She didn't even leave a note. They all probably thought she died or something. How would they react to seeing her now? Would they even recognize her? Her dad and Gobber, maybe; unless they would think she was just another Halfling. But even then she looked so different. She was tall,had some actual curves to her figure, and even had a prosthetic leg; would they even think for a moment that it was her?

She looked to the table next to the Berkians. It was where a few of her friends were sitting, and she smiled. One of those friends included Toothless. Well, he wasn't exactly just her friend anymore; over the years, he became so much more.

A few months after they left Berk and even defeated a monstrous tyrannical Queen, Toothless had revealed one night in a cave that he wasn't really a dragon. By this point, Hiccup had learned to understand Dragonese pretty fluently, and that night Toothless had decided to tell her everything he couldn't before. As it turned out, he was actually a creature his kind called a Halfling, a name she soon adopted for herself, even if she couldn't transform into a dragon. His Halfling form, though, looked just like hers, so she felt she could still take it. Toothless never minded. Or, should she say Niði (Neetee)? That was his real name. She had asked if it was a Night Fury thing, being able to transform, but he said they were a completely different species derived from the Night Fury, a breed of which hadn't been seen in over a century. And as far as Toothless knew, he was the last of his kind too. Hiccup insisted that wasn't true, and that they'd find others, but in their years of searching so far they found nothing. Nothing to resemble either one of Toothless' forms. Hiccup still didn't give up hope, though. Someday.

After that night, they started to become closer as friends, Hiccup teaching him Norse while he taught her Dragonese, and all the while on their travels their relationship had begun to become something more. It wasn't until after they found their new home, though, that their relationship truly began to develop and they called themselves a couple. Now, they were married, and had a little boy of their own, of whom was sitting on his father's lap right now. She smiled looking at her family, but her thought's were quickly cut off when someone from behind called her name.

"...Njola (Nee-yole-la)… Njola!" Saoirse (seer-sha) called startling Hiccup causing her to turn around. "Hey there day dreamer", the red head lightly teased. "We're on."

"Oh. Yeah, uh, sorry", Hiccup, or, Njola said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Now come on", she gestured over to where she was with the group. "We've got a show to put on."

Njola joined Saoirse and Cara in the back of the group as the last to come out being the leads. Alma was getting in position too, her fiddle tuned and ready to go. The performers began to move but the girls, minus Alma, stayed behind to wait for their cue. The show was about to start, and Hiccup only hoped it went well.

* * *

The stage was bright with lanterns, the space the festival took place in within a large clearing in the forest. It almost looked magical with the way the trees lined the space up to the stage. Streamers, flags, lanterns, and all kinds of beautiful but festive decorations dangled and decorated the leaves or the trees as well as the ground and stage. Stoick had to admit these Celts* knew how to make a forest look truly beautiful. He had been enjoying himself so far at this island. Their chief was hospitable and offered to allow them to stay as long as they needed until their ship was fixed and they could sail back to Berk, and they had been invited to attend this year's fall festival, welcoming the season. He wasn't sure why they celebrated its coming. Fall meant death. It meant winter and hard times. Yes, it meant harvest as well, but many times the harvest could be less then satisfactory.

Next to where the Berkians sat was an empty table, but soon a group of young adults gathered there, and among them was a lad that made Stoick's eyes go wide gaining the attention of the rest of his company. They all turned to see who he was looking at and their expressions became one of shock too. They were aware these people didn't think of dragons as nothing more but beasts, that some kept them as pets; it boggled their minds, but Stoick had no place to openly judge, especially when a guest and his people were treated so kindly. But what they didn't expect was for there to be a Night Fury half breed. He was fairly tall and muscular, and had what looked to be a gray ashen skin tone. He had scaly ears that petruded from the back top of his head like a dragon's would, as well as great black wings and a tail with two fins; although, one fin seemed to be slightly different than the other. It was hard to tell, but something about the left fin didn't look all that natural. While the man's form surprised the kids in the fact that such a creature could exist, it surprised Stoick and Gobber in a different way. The two had to look at each other to make sure they were seeing the same thing; there was another one. He didn't think it possible. And not only that but the lad had a kid as well. A little boy that reminded Stoick all too much of Hiccup, but with black hair. He began to wonder if she was the mother. Or, maybe it was just one of the woman at that table and the resemblance was just a coincidence? A trick of the mind?

But could she have been here too? Was it possible she was alive and had found this man like her? But if so, then what happened to her? Why didn't she return? Why would she abandon her people? It didn't make any sense, but before Stoick could ponder on who this man and child were, and if they held any relation to Hiccup, the stage lit up brighter with lanterns, a few more Fireworms being placed inside each to make them glow brighter. It caught a few people's attention, but it wasn't until a blond woman with a fiddle began to play that people quieted turning their heads to the stage. It seemed some kind of show was about to start. As she played, three girls all got up on stage and to their places. One of those girls was a half breed with auburn hair like Hiccup standing a little right from the center of the stage; she wore a long flattering fall red colored dress. She looked so much like his Hiccup, but so different at the same time. He wanted to believe it was her, but he just couldn't decide if it was or not. If it was, she certainly wasn't the same little hiccup he once knew. **(Start Song)** The other two girls with red and blond hair stood further left from the center each wearing similar dresses, but the color was instead a forest green.

_"Look how…"_ the half breed began to sing, and as she sung Stoick looked at her in astonishment. He'd never heard Hiccup sing before, but whoever this woman was, she certainly had a lovely voice.

_" "Look how she's off on the town…" "_ the other two girls on stage sung now. They performed as if performing a play. They pointed, and gestured as if truly gossiping to each other about the half breed before going to berate her.

_"…Give up your dream of going away. Forget your sailors in Galway."_ When they sung some foreign words he didn't understand the girls danced facing the crowd. They grabbed their dresses, lifting them up a little, and swung them as their feet stepped forward and back, forward and back.

When the chorus finished the girls gracefully dispersed with the music allowing the fiddler to take center stage for a bit. The change was choreographed specifically so she would take center for a moment, only to dance back while the half breed took her place.

"Come now and follow me down… and waiting to meet the ladies there."

A new performer approached on stage. A man on the other side from where the three now stood together, the two girls now on either side of the half breed looking to the new comer acting to be swooning over him. "…WHOO!" they pushed her, although it mustn't have been a real push as she jumped as if it were a purposeful dance move. She landed before the fella and acted quite aloof as the two girls continued to sing, the rest of the people on stage joining in.

It was another instrumental break and this time the fiddler stayed in the background with her playing and dancing as the main performance continued. The half breed turned the man away, only for him to be insistent, grabbing her arm and turning her back towards him. With a dramatic roll of her eyes, the half breed gave in and she danced with him to the music, but when the music dipped down so did their dance, and the half breed broke away turning away from him and dancing on her own across to the other side of the stage where the two girls still stood.

_"Off with a spring in my step…for reels and jigs and maybe more."_

_"Stay here…"_, the red head sang.

_"The sailors…"_ the brunette sang.

_" "Listen to what's reminding you… Dancing a reel around you."_ At the music's cue, the half breed broke away from them. _"…Tèir…" "_ It was being portrayed that the girl was being pressured. She backed up a little as the girls and a group of four or five behind them approached her like a town, or perhaps a family, was trying to pressure her into conforming to what they wanted of her. When the third instrumental break hit the girl ran through them―not that there was any resistance―but she was stopped to dance with every lad that came in her way. Each dance ended shortly after it started, the girl passed from one lad to the next, until she found her way off the stage and into the crowd. Her path was straight and deliberate although she took several detours as if checking the other tables and groups around, but it all led to the table beside the one he sat at. The one with the half breed boy.

As the music slowed, she took his hand, the man standing up before her. _" "Listen to the music flow." "_

_"I'm falling…" he led her in a dance. "I'm home…"_ their wings began to flap, and their dance began to go beyond the grassy field.

_" "Tèir abhaile 'riù…" "_ Their dance then became lively within the air, almost like a dance of two birds, or in this case dragons, leading onto the stage where they danced with the others, the couple still dancing together.

_" "Stay awhile…" "_ the half breed and red head sang and danced with each other before they joined the unison of the others. _" "…do mharghadh, do mharghadh dèanta!" "_ the three girls all finished.

The crowd cheered at the performance, a standing ovation given, and the girls bowed and curtsied to the crowd.

It seemed the show would end there, but as the performers dispersed the half breeds stayed. They turned back to the band to talk to them for a bit, the woman seeming to do most of it, and then she turned back to the audience and spoke.

"I would like to thank everyone who came to this wonderful celebration of ours..."

Stoick was left shocked, and he heard gasps from the youth of his company. Theyknewthat voice; there was no mistaking it. That was Hiccup. He couldn't imagine what the kids were thinking, having just learned their former heir had secretly been half dragon, but at the moment he didn't care. After all these years he finally found her. And he wasn't sure if he should be mad, happy, relived, tearful… so many emotions ran through him, and he wasn't sure which was the right one. All he knew right now was that his little girl had been alive all this time, and by pure fate of the gods did he find her.

"...Every year we come together to celebrate this change of the seasons, and I just have to say it gets better every year. My friends and I had crafted that performance you just saw for this night, and I'm so glad you all loved it. We worked very hard on it. To the Berkians, our guests, welcome, and thank you for joining us. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

It almost broke his heart, the words his daughter was speaking. She acted as if this was her home and they were complete strangers to her.

"Now, without further ado, let us welcome the harvest season to our humble land."

* * *

***This has no basis in historical accuracy. I did no research. I just chose Celts because of the music I chose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cara's blond by the way. I only just realized I put brunette the second time I mentioned her hair. Ha!**

**Song is If you Believe by Lisa Kelly (a now former Celtic Woman singer) from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. Yes. Celtic Woman helped in the making of that movie's soundtrack. Which is why that movie's music is the best out of all of the movies, just sayin'. But before that, there's gonna be another song first. I was inspired by a live performance I found of Nil S****è'n Là**** from 2013 and I couldn't help myself but to squeeze it in. This is the link for the video on YouTube as the performance is gonna be based on it.**

/watch?v=64Akaz43fgY

* * *

"Now, without further ado, let us welcome the harvest season to our humble land", Njola said with a smile. She was going to go change, but then Cara came up.

"They're not ready", she whispered. "Njola, we're gonna need some help."

"Okay", Njola said already having a backup plan in case this happened. "Toothless, you go get them under control for the number."

"You've got it", he said before flying off to do the deed.

"Cara, go get Saoirse. We're gonna have to go to plan B: Three musical numbers."

"Still a terrible name, but let's do it", Cara nodded and they began to enact plan B.

* * *

The lanterns dimmed a little as Hiccup and the blond with her left the stage.** (Start Nil S****è'n Là**** Video) **A drum began to play, and out stepped a man from the band performing a little beat.

"WHOO!"

"YEAH!"

A few sporadic cheers came at the man, especially from the table with the half breed child who had been drawing while sitting on a red headed woman's lap the child's father had passed to when pulled into the last performance. Perhaps that was the mother? Or maybe it was just a friend? Stoick was still on the fence about the matter. On one hand, Hiccup had taken the chosen man for the song, but on the other hand, it could have just been for the act.

The drummer showed off his skill people clapping and cheering. Then the drum made a sound again, but the player's stick hadn't touched it this time. He made a show to look confused. He hit the air, and the drum made a sound, people beginning to laugh in the crowd at the antic. Then he began to turn, and as his back was turned to the audience it was revealed his other hand had been the culprit the entire time. People both laughed and groaned, before clapping when he began to play for real again. They clapped to the beat, some shouting out sporadic cheers, and all the while the man continue to play and show off.

"Who here's ready?!" the player shouted over his beats, and it was followed by cheers. "Here we go!" he said, people continuing to clap, the little half breed at the next table clapping too with a huge laughing grin on his face. Stoick and his company even decided to join in on whatever this was. "Ready?!" The player started playing faster, the beat increasing in speed thus the clapping increasing in speed. Then it got faster, and faster, and faster, until no one could keep up and there were laughs heard around, the baby half breed beginning to squeal. The player stopped, and the crowd roared with cheer as he bowed. "Oh Yeah!"

He started up again, a more controlled beat this time like the beginning of a song. The clapping ensued again, and once again the Berkians decided to join in. Then, out of nowhere, the blond fiddler came out of the shadows and played facing the drummer as he faced her almost like a challenge. At every cue of the violin, the fiddler stepped forward, the drummer stepping back, until they came to the middle of the stage, and they played to together.

"YEAH!" the red head with the half breed kid shouted out. "YOU GO GIRL!"

"SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT!" a brunette lad shouted next at that table.

The fiddler showed off her skills moving with the music that she played, and soon the music began to pick up into something of a party.

As the song did so, people began to get up and dance, the red head soon picking the little boy up and dancing with him as her friends also danced together. The space was lively, filled with laughter, fun, and joy.

Stoick's eyes then caught sight of Hiccup beside the stage looking up at her friend with a smile clapping and bopping along too. She was wearing a different dress now. A short red one that looked to have a bit of armor on it_ (Think of Hiccup's Race to the Edge look)_. She also wore green leggings and a brown boot, her other foot having a prosthetic―what could have happened to her to cause that? The half breed boy landed beside her.

**000**

**"We're good to go, Njol"**, Toothless said before wrapping an arm around Hiccup and pulling her close.

**"Great"**, Hiccup looked up at him. **"Right after the song, I'll go."**

**"You sure you're up to it? With them"**, Toothless growled with a glare towards the Berkian's table.

**"It may be a personal song."**

**"You wrote it."**

**"But I can't keep running from them forever. You were right. It's time I show them who I really am"**, she said determinedly.

Toothless kissed her head. **"I'm proud of you."**

**"Yeah, yeah"**, she said turning around. **"Now, are you gonna dance with me, or not?"**

000

The male wrapped his arm around Hiccup in a close embrace, then kissed her head in a loving manner that of a partner. There was no doubt about it. As Stoick watched the couple dance together to the song, he knew she had to have been the one. That child over there now running up to the two half breeds to dance with them was theirs, and he had had no idea. The celebration all became mute now even as the people of his company clapped and danced in their seats to the music.

Out on the stage stepped up the blond and red head performers from before he noticed, and they too wore different attire wearing short purple dresses. The blond looked like she was rebuking the drummer, but the drummer just shrugged, and the music continued.

Then, the music stopped, and so did everyone's dancing looking back to the stage. The people cheered, some still clapping to a beat, before dissolving into applause.

000

_"Chuaigh mé isteach__…"_, Njola sung out looking at her mate smugly.

_"Is d'iarr mé__…"_, Cara sung next strongly gesturing for Hiccup to come up, people laughing as she quickly did so.

_"Is é dúirt sí liom__…" _Saoirse sung.

_" "Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile__" "_, they sang together.

"Whoo!" Njola hopped.

"Yeow!" Saoirse jumped.

"Waow!" Cara skipped.

They continued taking turns doing that as they danced with one another, soon standing at the middle of the stage clapping with the audience.

_" " "Chuaigh mé isteach I dteach aréir__, i__s d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna. __Is é dúirt sí__liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.__Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile__. I came by a house last night…" " "_

_"I said to her…"_ Cara continued.

_" " "And my fiddle's tuned for playing." " "_

There was a short musical break and the three danced as one in unison.

_"Tell me that the night is long…"_, Saoirse sung.

_" " "Fill my glass, I'll sing a song…__Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá__…" " "_

The girls were in a line, Alma in it as well as they all swayed and danced with the song.

_"It's not day, not yet, not while…"_, Saoirse started.

_"I can see the star light shining"_, Njola finished.

_" "Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill__" "_, both Saoirse and Njola sung.

_" " "_―_S__olas ard atá sa ghealaigh__" " "_, the three all finished before twirling with the music.

_" " "Fill the glasses one more time…And turn the party on full throttle!" " "_

"WHOO!" People began to stand and dance again with the music all having a grand time as Alma took center.

_" " "Don't go out into the cold" " "_, the three took their places again._ "…For the fire is flaming gold…__Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá__. __Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin__. __Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,__ s__olas ard atá sa ghealaigh.__" " " _

_"Tell me that the night is long…"_ Cara sung.

_" " "Fill my glass, I'll sing a song…until all the songs are sung! __Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá__. __Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin__. __Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,__ s__olas ard atá sa ghealaigh_(X4)_.__" " "_

Njola, Cara, and Saoirse dispersed having Alma take full center stage; a violin solo.

_" " "Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá__…__" "_ the girls united again for the last choruses._ " " "__Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá__. __Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin__. __Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,__ s__olas ard atá sa―__" " "_

_"Solas ard __atà sa__"_, Njola harmonized.

_" "Ard at__à sa__" "_, Cara and Saoirse harmonized.

_" " "Ard at__à sa__ ghealaigh!" " "_

The crowd applauded and cheered, but the show didn't stop there. **(Start If You Believe)** Music picked up again, Saoirse and Cara dispersing from the stage and leaving Njola to finally sing her song.

000

_"Time to turn the maple brilliant crimson…"_ Hiccup sung straight after the last song ended.

_"Time to tumble apples from their branches"_, Hiccup caught an apple dropped to her. Looking up, Stoick saw it was a little green terror that had swept by and now flew into a tree. _"A chill enfolds the country side"_, a gust of wind brushed passed everyone blowing back Hiccup's hair, and lifting her from the ground with her wings for a moment. Stoick turned wondering what was going on and he saw a Monstrous Nightmare.

_'What is going on here?' _Stoick thought. Maybe it was just the Celt's idea to incorporate dragons into the performance like this. Surly Hiccup wouldn't really work with the beasts. She knew better.

_"...Every pumpkin, peach…with __ripened__ fruit to bear. If you believe…" _Hiccup jumped into the air, her wings keeping her there. _"…Cause in this time…" _Hiccup landed back on the stage. _"…Every leaf on every tree…"_ a leaf delicately fell into her hand._ "…Come and see. Take my hand"_, Hiccup extended her hand out. _"…and FLY!"_ she thrust herself back into the sky twirling.

During the musical break, Hiccup flew by the trees lining the clearing they were in, brushing the leaves, and out came Terrible Terrors and Night Terrors from the branches, and then all kinds of dragons from the forest from both sides. Nadders, Gronckles, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Razorwhips, and much more. It was like she was calling them out.

_"Always…"_ Hiccup landed back on the stage, and the dragons followed her practically flocking around her like she was one of them. _"…One true friend is…"_ she extended her hand towards the half breed boy by the stage with their child in his arms. _"…To __believe__ in who you are! Who you were always meant to be… Every leaf on every tree, will start to shine…"_ Hiccup pet and caressed the dragons._ "Take my hand…"_ she bent down for a yellow Terrible Terror to climb on her arm. "…and FLY!" she threw up her hand tossing the Terror up into the sky where it flew on in the moon light.

During the final musical break Hiccup danced, her partner coming up as well where he placed their child in the care of a Nadder and danced with her. They stuck to that spot amongst the dragons as they danced, not moving along the stage. He spun her and lifted her; he was someone she could lean on for balance. The music got faster, and Hiccup's steps increased in speed, her hand never leaving her partner's raised hand as he held her like she were a dancer in a music box. By the end she spun and then the male suddenly pulled her in kissing her, and as the musicians ended the song dragons gracefully flew out into the sky from behind the stage.

* * *

When their kiss ended, Njola gave her husband a teasing smirk. "_That_ wasn't part of the act", she said.

**"I know. But I bet it made your dad mad."**

Njola went to take her son from the Nadder keeping watch over him, and as he picked her happy boy up, she looked over to the table to see everyone's reactions. There was anger, shock, confusion, and heartbreak from what she could see. Most of the anger and shock came from the teens who weren't really teens anymore. Gobber held most of the confusion and heartbreak, and then her dad held all of it. She had seen every single emotion course through him throughout the entire show. Despite his attempts to conceal it, Hiccup could still see it in his eyes. She didn't know how this would go, but Hiccup knew she couldn't run forever. It was time to truly face them. Taking a deep breath, Njola stepped from the stage and made her way towards them.

Toothless, being the protective and possessive mate he was, wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close as they approached. He wanted to make sure they knew exactly who she belonged to, and she knew at any given moment where they upset her he was going to jump into the sky and take her home. Njola knew Toothless didn't like them; hated them in fact. He blamed them for all her struggles in her life, and he especially blamed her father for the hate she had held for herself for so long when she had first met him. And while he wasn't wrong, Njola could never truly find it in herself to hate them. She wasn't sure why, and she knew she would never go back, but she couldn't find it in herself to hate them. Not like Toothless did.

Her dad, Gobber, former crush, and former acquaintances all stood when she and Toothless approached. She held her son closer.

"Hiccup", her dad only said, but in truth that one word said everything.

"Hi. Dad."

* * *

**And that's it. Hope you liked it. Please remember to review. When people review/tell or express what they think, it honestly does give artists, or in this case writers, motivation to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonus Chapter

**Alright, Bonus chapter. **

**I'm sorry to disappoint, but I think this is gonna be the last one for real. Like I said in my summary, this is just a glorified song fic, and I'm really sorry if I confused anyone. I said that stuff about reviewing as just a general statement since people for some reason don't tend to review, but letting the writer know people are still interested helps greatly in having them continue to write. Sometimes there are uncontrollable factors that hinder artists, but motivation can sometimes be the number one enemy. In other words, and if I'm gonna be honest, feedback has been slow, especially when it comes to Defenders of Berk, and I'm starting to wonder if anyone even cares about it anymore.**

**Anyway, this fic's story was just a foundation to set the scene for the songs. If anyone was interested in the story, and/or inspired, feel free to write a finished story on it, but really I have no actual story or plot. I don't even have a name for their son, so you get to choose that too. Go you. This chapter also doesn't even have the Berkians mentioned. It was just an afterthought I wanted to add and I wanted to know if people would even be interested in more, so that's another reason I encouraged feedback. Trust me, the story was never going to go anywhere if that's what any of you were hoping. Sorry. However, I did try to warn ya in the beginning saying this was just a 2 shot.**

**Anywho, the song for this chapter is Bean Phaidin, again by Celtic Woman. I wasn't planning on switching singers. Okay, actually that's not true. This song is sung by the newer girls of the group, but still. **

**Just a casual jam session this time. Nothing crazy. Like I said, it was a fun afterthought after seeing the good reception and then how people were actually hoping for more. Like, I literally wrote this just now. Motivation's a funny thing.**

* * *

Njola was outside her home peacefully doing the laundry while Toothless and their son were out on a flight. According to Toothless, as well as the dragons of their friends, it was good for their growing one year old to go on daily flights at least once per day. It would get him ready for when it came time for him to learn to fly on his own, which would be happening in just under a year or two. Apparently it would make the learning process easier, and it was best to start right after their first year. It made sense; Njola could remember as a toddler―or maybe it was a memory concocted from stories from her father―that when she was about two or three she had been wanting and trying to fly almost any chance she got. She'd often try jumping off the loft, or off the stairs, or even out the windows at times. Gobber, her usual day caretaker, was running around trying to stop her for months on end, and her dad wasn't spared the game of chase either. She was a persistent little girl, and very determined in wanting to fly, her wings just itching to get into the air. It must have been some sort of instinct that was normal to surface at that certain age. Njola even found on her travels that it was common for all dragon young to start trying to fly only a few months after hatching; the dragon equivalent of being a toddler.

With her were her friends, Saoirse, Cara and Alma. Alma was tuning her fiddle at the moment for practice, Cara was grooming her Razorwhip, and Saoirse was reading a book. It was a comfortable silence between friends, until Njola heard Saoirse playing her spoons. **(Start Song)**

Cara began nodding her head to the beat, Saoirse and Njola unable to stop their smiles. It was always amusing to see her become carried away when music played. And then, as expected, Cara began to sing a little tune.

She sung simple rhythmic vocals as she often did when in the mood, and then Alma copied the tune turning everyone's heads to her. Cara smirked. She did it again, only to be copied by Alma again. And then again in a higher range. And then again in a lower. Then, as if she had just remembered a song, Cara began to sing words.

_"'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise, 's é'n trua ghéar nach mise bean Pháidín. 'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise, 's an bhean atá aige bheith caillte. Rachainn go Gallaí' go Gallaí', is rachainn go Gallaí' le Pháidín. Rachainn go Gallaí' go Gallaí', is thiocfainn abhaile sa mbád leis."_

_" "'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise__,__'__s__ é'n trua ghéar nach mise bean Pháidín__" "_, Saoirse joined Cara. _" "'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise, 's an bhean atá aige bheith caillte__." "_

_"Oh, I go to Galway, to Galway. Oh I go to Galway with Phaidin"_, Njola added in.

_" " "Oh we go to Galway together and sail away home in the baidin" " "_, they sang together.

Alma popped in with her violin, and the girls let her until their friend felt her solo was done.

_" "'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise__,__'__s__ é'n trua ghéar nach mise bean Pháidín__" "_, Saoirse and Cara sang again. _" "'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise, 's an bhean atá aige bheith caillte__." "_

_"I look through the window, the window. I look through the window for Phaidin. His wife's inside sitting there knitting while I'm stuck outside in the gardin"_, Njola added again.

Alma took another solo, and Njola and Cara continued their chores from before, but this time to the tune. Work was always more fun with music.

_"I wish I was wedded, was wed, I wish I was wedded to Phaidin"_, Njola continued to improvise.

_"He's chosen to marry another and that is the cause of my raging"_, Saoirse added.

_"Rachainn go haonach an Chlocháin__ i__s siar go __B__éal Á' na Báighe__. __Bhreathnóinn isteach tríd an bhfuinneog__ a__' súil is go bhfeicfinn bean Pháidín__"_, Cara continued the song.

Alma played the tune that started all this, and Cara copied this time. It was done again at a higher range, and Cara copied again. Njola drummed a rhythm onto the wash bin, and then Saoirse and Cara sung the chorus again.

_" "'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise__,__'__s__ é'n trua ghéar nach mise bean Pháidín__. __'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise, 's an bhean atá aige bheith caillte__." "_

_"I wish he were taken, were taken, the beautiful wife of my Phaidin. He'd not be forsaken, forsaken. I'd still take my place there beside him"_, Njola added in again.

_" "'S é'n trua ghéar nach mise, nach mise__,__'__s__ é'n trua ghéar nach mise bean Pháidín__…" " _Saoirse and Cara sung again as Njola drummed at certain cues.

_" "Go mbristear do chosa, do chosa, go mbristear do chosa 'bean Pháidín. Go mbristear do chosa, do chosa, go mbristear do chosa 's do chn__àmha__" "_, Saoirse and Cara finished the lyrics, and together Njola and Alma finished the instrumental.

When it was all done the girls laughed at the sudden jam session, despite this not being the first time, and then went back to their tasks from before almost like nothing happened.

* * *

**Alright, now that's it. **

**Again, whoever wants to, feel free to adopt this into a real story. But as for me, I've got no idea. Besides, I've already got too many stories I'm already working on, or that are waiting to be worked on. This was just a fun elongated song fic with the performances/scenes that had been swarming through my head ever since I first heard these beautiful upbeat songs. **

**Next to be updated is the rewrite, the chapter A Dragon and a Hybrid, almost finished. And yes, it is the Forbidden Friendship scene. Plus the Nadder maze scene, but Forbidden Friendship takes the majority of the chapter, so. **


End file.
